


无

by dongyebing



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyebing/pseuds/dongyebing
Relationships: gay - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	无




End file.
